


Three Sentence AUs

by orithea (orphan_account)



Series: tumblr prompts and 221bees [7]
Category: Cabin Pressure, Labyrinth (1986), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Bakery, Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Alternate Universe - Magical Realism, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Arranged Marriage, Chef AU, F/F, Ficlets, M/M, Merlock, Omega Verse, Post-Apocalypse, Potterlock, Primary School, Teenlock
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-08
Updated: 2013-07-08
Packaged: 2017-12-18 02:12:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 18
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/874493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orithea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From a tumblr meme: send me a pairing and an AU and I'll write a three sentence fic for it.</p><p>Each chapter will have the pairing and AU and any warnings listed first. Most of these could fall in the PG range, but a few are explicit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Arranged Marriage AU

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Johnlock, arranged marriage AU

The man was short, going grey and a bit soft about the middle, and apparently thought that dressing smart meant a plaid button-up and a jumper that was frankly hideously offensive in its very ordinariness—how could Mummy possibly think he’d be taken with him enough to agree to this arrangement?

Sherlock could feel it when he gripped the man’s hand to shake: calluses, wearing off now from disuse but clearly from regularly handling a gun and—Sherlock rubbed his own finger along the man’s index finger just a shade longer than proper—something else that piqued his interest enough to ask, “John Watson, just how many men is it that you’ve killed?"

"Seventeen," John answered steadily and without hesitation, which made Sherlock appreciate him more, “that I know of at least—you can’t always tell in a war, can you?"


	2. Omegaverse AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Johnlock, Omegaverse. Explicit.

"No, no, don’t let it dribble out," John said anxiously, shoving two fingers back inside Sherlock’s arse.

"You’re not  _breeding_  me," Sherlock huffed, “you know it makes no difference whether it stays in or—"

"It  _does_  make a difference—you smell amazing when I’ve come inside you, like all those omega hormones are just intensified by me," John said, and buried his face in the crook of Sherlock’s neck to worry the skin with his teeth and inhale to prove his point.


	3. Moriarty/Adler Potterlock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moriadler, Potterlock

“ _You’re_  the other prefect?" Irene asked, eyeing Jim’s green and silver badge with her mouth twisted into a moue of distaste.

"Try not to look so disappointed, Adler." He grinned and raised a brow, “why, just think of all the trouble that we can get into with the two of us in charge."


	4. Guinea Pig AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Mystrade, Guinea pig AU.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have never laughed so hard at a prompt before. Bless.

"Are you going to eat that courgette?" Mycroft asked, eyeing the slice lying untouched before Greg’s paws.

"I  _was_ ," Greg sighed heavily, “but since I like you, you can have it."

"Good—perhaps I’ll ease back on the human’s surveillance on you in repayment," Mycroft said magnanimously.


	5. Mystrade Medieval Era

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: John/Greg, medieval era, but I accidentally read Mycroft/Greg and did that first, so here's a bonus.

"It’s generally considered poor form to sleep with your Lord to gain favours, you know."

Greg gave Mycroft a slow smile. “Well, you do what you must when you’re a youngest son, and it’s not exactly a hardship for me, is it?"


	6. Johnstrade Medieval Era

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: John/Greg, medieval era.

"You saved me," John gasped and clutched at his friend’s tabard, the white of its fabric and the gleam of Gregory’s armor both stained with both their blood.

“‘Course I did," Gregory said with a relieved laugh at hearing him speak again, “what other knight can I trust to stitch me up better than any physician when we find ourselves in these little messes?"

"I’d hardly call the Crusades a ‘little mess’," John said, and let himself sink into Gregory’s arms.


	7. Merlock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Sherlock/John, Merlock.

"They told me about your kind, the way you’d try to drag me down into the depths with you." Sherlock just smiled his dangerous little smile and let the tip of his silvery tale peek from the water as an unnecessary reminder, and John climbed the rest of the way down the rigging to land with a splash into the sea beside him. “Seems like I’m ready to follow, no matter what the consequences."


	8. Cabin Pressure Cooking AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Douglas/Martin Cook AU.

"I have everything under control!" Martin shouted, in a panicked sort of way that suggested anything but.

"Yes, what would I know about hastily throwing together a meal for three hundred dignitaries, other than having done it before," Douglas drawled, “seeing as I am simply a sous-chef and not the all-important chef de cuisine like  _sir_."

"Fine, fine we’ll do it your way, just—just don’t call me sir," Martin said, then blushed at Douglas’s raised brow.


	9. Keeping Quiet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Johncroft, "keeping quiet."

"Shhh," John whispered frantically, clapping his free hand—the one not rubbing over Mycroft’s crotch through the tweed fabric of his trousers—over Mycroft’s mouth to stifle a moan.

Mycroft gave him the briefest frown, obscured from view by John’s hand but felt against his palm, before raising his eyebrow and drawing his tongue over John’s fingers to make him gasp and pull his hand away. “Honestly, John, if you doubt that my brother instantly vacated Baker Street when he saw me ascend the stairs to your bedroom, I’d have trouble believing that you know either of us half so well as you think."


	10. Student/Teacher Boarding School AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: johnlock, 19th century boarding school (students, teachers, teacher/student - up to you).
> 
> Warning: implied underage.

"Holmes," John said warningly, “it’s really not proper for you to be in a teacher’s quarters after dark—or any time, really."

"I know, sir, and I’m sorry"—he did not look or sound sorry at all to John, standing there still in his uniform trousers and shirt with the collar unfastened, biting at his bottom lip almost nervously—"but I had to come see you. Don’t you ever tire of doing what is ‘proper’?" Holmes asked as he took another step closer, ignoring John’s hand held up in warning.


	11. Bakery AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Sherlock is an artisan bread baker who seduces John by showing him how to bake bread. Think of the pottery wheel scene from Ghost but with bread dough. And kneading. So ... much ... kneading ...
> 
> (This totally needs more than three sentences. Damn limitations.)

"It’s simple chemistry, John; you did study chemistry in your medical training, correct, or have universities become completely inadequate?"

"Quit smirking and show me, then, you complete prat."

Sherlock did not stop smirking, but he did slide behind John and reach his arms around, taking John’s hands in his own, and begin to knead the bread while explaining, “Working it like this strengthens the gluten bonds produced when water mixes with the glutenin and gliadin proteins in the flour, and evenly distributes the yeast within."


	12. Post-Apocalyptic AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Irene & Molly, post-apocalyptic au.

It was dark when the knock came at the door—but then, it always was dark these days, wasn’t it? Molly answered hesitantly, not sure of who to expect now that most everyone she knew had—well, it was best not to dwell on it.

"I’m Irene," the woman explained, and the name was familiar even if her face wasn’t, “I found you through Sherlock Holmes, he and John"—Molly caught her breath to hear their names again after so long—"said once, long ago, that they trusted you, and right now I need someone that I can trust."


	13. Mystrade Chime AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Mycroft/Lestrade, your [Chimes AU](http://archiveofourown.org/works/733421).

“My family invented that clock, you know,” Mycroft says, as though it’s the most casual fact in the world.

“Just when I think I can’t be surprised by bloody Holmeses anymore, you go and tell me a thing like that.” Greg grins, all playful exasperation, and kisses him again with the thirteenth chime.


	14. Mormor Primary School AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: MorMor. Primary school.

“It’s the very worst when a grown-up tells you ‘because’ like it’s some sort of answer,” Jim says, swinging gently back and forth on the swing set, letting the tips of his shoes dig angry trenches in the dirt. “Sometimes I wish I could hold them down and rip the real answer out of them.”

“I’d help you—I could do that,” Sebastian answers in an instant.


	15. Labyrinth Botanical Garden AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Sarah x Jareth, Botanical Garden Shop.

“Everything I’ve done I’ve done for you,” Jareth mutters while staring intently, trying to read some response.

“You are seriously saying that to a rose bush?” Sarah asks incredulously. “Is that just the only line you have for the things you love?”


	16. Library AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Molrene library AU.

The reference desk at St Bart’s Medical Library is tucked—rather unhelpfully, Molly thinks—in an alcove near the back of the stacks, so that the medical students have to wander past nearly every book in the place before finding a librarian to help them track down exactly what they’re looking for.

Consequentially, Molly spends most of her time looking at (muted) cat videos on the internet, and finds herself squeaking with surprise when a well-put together woman who hardly looks like a student leans over her desk to ask, “Irene Adler—I understand you’re the one I should come to for help?"

When Molly nods, Irene’s smile turns playful—or predatory, Molly can’t decide which—and she continues, “I need to do research on asphyxiation; just how much time and force it takes to cause bruising, that sort of thing."


	17. Mormor Omegaverse AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Mormor, Omegaverse.

"You love this, don’t you, boss; giving up some of that control when your heat hits you, on your hands and knees begging for it like any other ordinary omega?"

"Sebastian," Jim growls, “let me be perfectly clear in saying that if you don’t get over here and  _fuck_ me _,_ I  _will_  hire a hitman when this is all done, I will put him on you, and I will enjoy every moment of watching you scramble around the world trying to avoid him until only one of you is left standing."

Sebastian laughs, full of dark amusement and the knowledge that it’s hardly a threat—both of them would enjoy that scenario far too much—before he complies and pushes into Jim in one rough, long slide.


	18. Teenlock AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Sherlock and John go swimming for the first time, and when John sees Sherlock with nothin' but shorts, he gets an erection and Sherlock calls him on it.
> 
> Warning: implied underage.

It didn’t make sense: they’d been swimming together for a good twenty minutes while everyone else was off on a hike, but it wasn’t until they’d gotten out of the water to jump off the pier that John suddenly turned shy and started keeping his distance instead of swimming close like he had been before—what could cause a sudden change like—oh.

"What," Sherlock asked—despite knowing full well the answer, and the consequences—as he pulled John close to him so that his hardness pressed against Sherlock’s thigh, “is _that_?"

"What do you think?" John shot back, full of casual bravado despite the fact that he was blushing furiously.


End file.
